


Winter Fun

by StarfishAndJellyfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfishAndJellyfish/pseuds/StarfishAndJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a past, one that isn't too good, John is a nerd and I don't know what weather in Texas is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This happened sort of on the fly, and something you should know is I live nowhere near Texas so I highly doubt this is what the weather is like. ~jellyfish

Dave was running, not from people per say but from a certain dark past of his. He also wasn't actually running more of a slow walk down a crowded sidewalk to bar where he really just wanted to have a beer and relax a little, or a lot, he wasn't complaining either way. It was Friday and he had shit to do later. 

He kept walking and streets kept getting fuller and maybe he should have grabbed a thicker jacket for November because it was cold as hell out here, irony, or was it something else. To hell with it everything was irony really. Dave smirk mostly to himself but he managed to get a group of girls to giggle. The Strider Charm. 

He kept walking and when he was in distance of the bar he was slithering around people to drunk to care and a light rain was drizzling everything and he was vaguely sure this amount of drunk people on the sidewalk beside a road that had cars on it while raining was probable going to end very badly. 

Dave shakes a little water off his jacket as he enters the small bar where people are laughing and some are crying, all allowing their emotions to run wild and uncontrolled. Dave has a past here, maybe that's why no one is ever in 'his' seat or why the bar tenders always eyes before giving him what he wand without him asking. He has a past, not one most would call 'good' though few people even know it, what they do know however is that Dave Strider is kind of a douche bag and definitely an ass hole. That's what people know , and that's all they will ever know. 

Dave finishes his beer and watches the growing about of people in the bar. It's crowed and bad music is playing and this is his kind of place. His eyes wander but his shades keep them hiding. After a while he stand up tired of listening to the same numb mumble of people talking and laughing and crying. He walks towards the door with people glancing at him and people turning away as if they looked at him they would burst into flames or get aids. He pushed open the door and instantly felt something again the door. Someone stumbled away from the door and into the street and unto the road. Dave jumped forward and grabbed the guy by the collar then pulled him back, barely avoiding an on coming car but in this accident something terrible happens. Dave breaks his baby sunglasses. Even if they weren't actually useful in fall and winter he wore them religiously. Dave curses then looks down at the guy. 

The guy looks up at Dave with terror filled blue eyes that would be kind of cute if there wasn't so much fear in them and are crammed by thick square glasses right below his wet jet black hair. The guy stutter something out that Dave can't really hear. He just kind of dumps him on the ground far away from both the road and the door. The guy is still trying to say something but Dave just slightly nods his head, pulls his jacket closer then he walks off back to his apartment. 

Dave follows his normal daily routine for the next week before returning to the bar again and the guy was completely out of his mind instead he was focusing on the fact his brother actually had a movie in production and it wasn't going to suck. Dave really should hate him because A.) it was Dave's idea and B.) Dirk is an even bigger asshole than Dave but for some reason Dave is being the bigger person and promptly refuses to hate him, yep not a single ounce of hate, nope no hate here, better look some where else for hate. 

Dave walks into the bar which is looking a little less crowded since it's well below the normal temperature for winter in Texas. Dave takes his seat and revives his beer and right after he takes a large gulp he hears a small voice beside him. 

"I never told you thanks. So, thanks I guess."

Dave turns towards the voice quiet frankly wondering if the bartender slipped something in his drink to make him hallucinate but instead he sees the short guy with black hair and pretty blues eyes. By pretty he means manly. Yes manly blue eyes is what he meant. 

Dave shrugs then says "No problem." It was just a coincidence they happens to sit beside each other. Then Dave turns around but the guy keeps talking and it would seem that if the guy actually wanted to talk to him Dave might as well talk back to him. So they strike up a conversation going over small things and nothing to important. Then Dave goes home after bidding his farewell to John, as he learned that was the guys name, with thinking it was just that, a small conversation with a bubble guy. 

The following week bough Dave sees John again, right by his seat, John must have ask around because it really wasn't coincidence now because no one but Dave ever say in the same spot because most people had friends and Dave did not. 

So Dave and John talk again and Dave learns John doesn't live to far away from him, he wants to be a teacher and they are almost the same age but Dave is a little younger by a few months. John was born in April versus December when Dave was born. 

They talk and talk for the next few weeks, slowly getting to know more and more about each other though Dave never discloses his past, and then it's snowing a lot and the bar isn't even all that full because most people have someone to spend this day with cuddling or are smart enough to stay inside. Dave sits down and is more than surprised to see John, he seemed like the kind of guy to have great holidays and great friends to spend snowy days with. 

John kind of half heartily smiles and looks around, they are pretty much the only people in the bar beside an old man in the back and a couple across the bar. 

"I didn't think you'd be here." John says looking down at his drink, with a sad like smile that doesn't really fit his happy face in Dave's opinion. 

Dave kind of grunts before saying "I'm here every Friday regardless of anything else."

John makes a noise that is kind of like a snort and a laugh and it makes Dave smirk, the closest he has to a smile. 

John notices the smirk and grins. "You never smile, why not?"

Dave shrugs and looks away.

"Oh come just try it."

"No." Dave says looking right at John. 

John smile grows even more "Come on." Then he reaches to pull Dave's checks into a smile. Dave avoids and shouts something along the lines of 'Egbert knock this shit off' and before long they are laying in a hep on the ground laughing until John has small tears at the edges of his eyes. 

Dave is smiling and pushing John off of him. Then Dave feels it in his chest. A pang, that makes him want to smile and pull John closer to him. 

Johns standing up and pulling Dave to the door. 

"Where are we going?" Dave ask but doesn't try to stop Egbert from dragging him out of the building and into the street where snow is still falling but it's lightened up a bit. 

Dave follows John to his apartment where he fumbles with the keys before pushing it open. The living room, or what Dave assumes is the living room, is clean much like he would have assumed. He briefly wonders if this is how stupid people get killed but he I horns that because John is nice and hopefully won't kill him. 

He follows John into his bedroom, still vaguely aware of the fact they are holding hands, and he is positive it's his bed room from the green ghost bed covers to the countless movie posters most of which have Nic Cage in them. John bends down and pulls a small box from under his bed. 

"I was afraid to bring it to the bar because I didn't know if you would be there or not." John says holding the box out to you with a small blush I his checks "and I didn't want to look stupid just holding a box."

Dave takes the box and opens it, inside is a pair of sunglass with a picture under it. Dave lifts the picture out of the box and it says a name across it. 

"Ben Stiller." Dave says almost breathless. This shit can't be real. 

John nods. "I kind of know a guy and I remember you liked him, I mean who doesn't I guess, and your glasses broke when you saved me so I though, hey why not." John chuckles clearly embarrassed because he isn't looking Dave in the eyes. 

"Damn." Is all Dave can say. 

"Do you like them?" John ask nervously as if Dave wouldn't. 

"Hell yeah. I fucking love them."

John smiles and Dave realizes he doesn't have anything for John. We'll almost nothing. Dave stepped forward and in one swift move grabs John's face and smashes their lips together none to passionately. John blushes but kisses back just as hard and then they break away after it's apparent they really need air. Johns blushing and Dave is damn near smiling a real smile. 

They sit down on the couch and deiced to watch movies because now the wind is blowing, it's cold and now it's dark and the snow is still falling pretty hard. Dave is cuddling with John and he thinks it's pretty nice. 

Nice enough that in the future he will ask John to date him and tell him about his past just not tonight because he wants to stay happy for a little bit.


End file.
